fantasticfourmoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Doom (Trank Series)
Victor von Doom, also known simply as Doom, was a Latverian computer technician and archenemy of the Fantastic Four. Victor worked for the Baxter Institute, under Franklin Storm, and was trapped on Planet Zero. As a result of a storm and exposure to strange energy from the alternate dimension, Victor's protective suit was permanently bonded to his body and he gained telekinetic abilities. Biography ''Fantastic Four Victor von Doom was hired by Franklin Storm to help create the Quantum Gate for his superior skills as a technician, despite setting fire to some of the Baxter Institute's servers from a previous favor. Von Doom is first seen in his home when Doctor Storm invites him back to the Baxter Institute to conduct research with Reed Richards. Von Doom claims he will only return if Sue Storm is there because she is the only one he trusts. Von Doom ends up returning to work in the Baxter Building where he meets Richards. Von Doom seems to respect Richards but saves no time pointing out how Richards almost created a black hole when Richards was a child. Von Doom also expresses jealousy of Richards because of how fond Sue Storm is of Reed and not Victor. The night of the successful completion of the project and chimpanzee trial, Von Doom, Richards, and Johnny Storm, under the influence of Storm's alcohol, decide to traverse to Planet Zero. After Ben Grimm arrives due to Richards' insistence, the four enter the machine and arrive in Planet Zero. A crisis occurs and the boys find themselves scrambling back to the machine after geysers seem to erupt. Doom's rope is burning by the lava and he falls to his death on the planet, while Richards, Storm, and Grimm return to the Baxter Building. A year after this incident, Harvey Allen builds another teleporter at Area 57 and travels to Planet Zero. His team discover a humanoid being on the planet and are astonished to find that von Doom survived his fall. He is brought back to Area 57 where it is found that his suit has become part of his body and the energy that is found on Planet Zero is now inside of him. Doom kills Allen and starts killing several of the workers in the building before returning to Planet Zero and creating a wormhole that would destroy the Earth. Richards, the Storm siblings, and Grimm follow him to Planet Zero to apprehend him. He initially overpowers them before they reconvene and devise a plan. A short battle ensues and the Thing punches von Doom into the beam of energy where he presumably disintegrates, destroying the wormhole. Personality Victor von Doom was shut in, yet he was an highly intelligent individual. Due to his IQ, he was very arrogant and smugly remarked at Reed Richards' work work as a "elementary science fair project". He was also somewhat of a wise-ass (as when he egotistically remarked that Johnny Storm "didn't take orders well"). However, despite this, he was shown to be threatened by Reed due to the close relationship he and Sue seemed to be having at times while working together. However, Victor was not above begging when he felt afraid, as he frightfully begged Reed to rescue him when he was hanging over a pit. After his fall into the pit, the radiation seemed to mess with Victor's mind, making him highly nihilistic and sociopathic, believing that "humanity had her chance" and that she has to be destroyed in the point to left Planet Zero "clean". Powers and abilities * '''Telekinesis': Doom became an extremely powerful telekinetic after being exposed to the elements of Planet Zero. He uses this ability in various ways, such as ripping a metal door off with his mind, manipulating the matter in Planet Zero, and effortlessly making people's heads explode while walking down a hall or incinerating them. * Invulnerability: Due to his body merging with his EVA suit on Planet Zero, Doom's Body is now highly durable and able to deflect bullets. In addition to his EVA suit, the energy of Planet Zero now inside his body gives him added protection by creating a field of energy to block bullets. Relationships Enemies *Fantastic Four **Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic - Ally-turned-Enemy **Sue Storm/Invisible Woman - Ally-turned-Enemy **Johnny Storm/Human Torch - Ally-turned-Enemy **Ben Grimm/The Thing - Ally-turned-Enemy *Franklin Storm † - Former Ally and Victim *Harvey Allen † - Victim Quotes *"That place kept me alive. Gave me strength. Power." *"There is no Victor...there is only Doom." Trivia * According to a featurette on the film, one of the interviewees stated that Doom had become a custodian of sorts for Planet Zero. Another interviewee had stated that Doom's powers were an amalgamation of the powers of the Fantastic Four. * The cloak that Doom later dons is loosely based on his attire from the comics. * In the previous films, Doom wanted to destroy the city with a missile, and in the 2007 sequel, he wanted to use the surfboard to conquer the universe. In this film, Doom wanted to kill the Fantastic Four and to consume Earth in order to create a new world and reform Planet Zero in his image. An alternative ending was shown that Doom escapes from Planet Zero and ends up in his home country of Latveria where he is worshipped as a God in the original script. The film ends with Ben and Doom having a showdown, leading to a potential sequel. * He is addressed as "Dr. Doom" only once, early in the film, as a joke by Susan * His trademark green color was made an internal part of his costume instead of an external part. * His name was originally gonna be Victor Domashev. External links * * Category:Villains Category:Fantastic Four (2015 film) Characters Category:Latverians Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Doctor Doom